The present invention relates to a lever arm assembly for a beverage dispensing valve and more particularly to a lever arm which can be easily and quickly attached, removed and replaced without the need for tools and without disassembling the valve.
The dispense cycle of a beverage dispensing valve is typically initiated when the operator pushes a beverage selection button or pushes a cup against a lever arm activating a switch in the valve. While it is possible to switch a dispenser from a lever arm mode to a push button mode, such conversion is difficult, because the entire valve must be taken apart in order to remove the lever arm. Rather than go to the difficulty of disassembling the valve, some field technicians simply break off the lever arm rather than removing it from the valve assembly when converting a dispenser to the push button mode. In addition to the unsightly appearance the broken lever arm gives to the dispenser, the valve body can be damaged by forcibly breaking off the lever arm. A similar problem is encountered when the lever arm of the dispenser breaks during the course of normal use. In order to replace the lever arm, the entire valve must be taken apart. The resulting dispenser down time results in lost revenue for the outlet. A further problem with dispensing valves is the limited mechanical life of a microswitch. These switch mechanisms can also become clogged by syrup and dirt, resulting in dispenser down time. Accordingly there is a need in the art for an improved lever arm and switch mechanism for dispensing valves in beverage dispensers.